TV Patrol North Central Luzon
TV Patrol North Central Luzon (formerly TV Patrol Dagupan) was the local news network broadcast of the ABS-CBN Regional Network Group in North Central Luzon. The program, a tabloid-style newscast, delivered the freshest news and current affairs issues in Pangasinan and Northern parts of Central Luzon in Filipino. It was aired live daily from the ABS-CBN Newscenter Dagupan at 5:00 PM from Monday to Friday, simulcast over TV-32 Tarlac & Cabanatuan, TV-12 Olongapo, TV-13 Zambales and TV-22 Baler. TV Patrol North Central Luzon was last anchored by experienced Dagupan City news anchor Cris Zuñiga. The program has updated its logo and graphics, as well as its OBB and lower thirds, are changed to Gotham font to match the national TV Patrol starting July 10, 2017. This is the fourteenth regional TV Patrol to update its graphics, similar to the national newscast. As a cost-cutting measure to digitize ABS-CBN Regional stations, aliging with Channel 2 Manila, TV Patrol North Central Luzon ceased broadcasting by June 29, 2018 and merged to TV Patrol North Luzon by July 2, carrying Cris Zuniga and bulk of its reporters. Final Anchor * Cris Zuñiga (2006–2018; carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon) Final Reporters # Elaine Fulgencio - carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon # John Germono (also working as a voice over for Cine Mo!, ABS-CBN News Channel's Trending Now and some ABS-CBN programs) # Noriel Padiernos - carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon # Michelle Soriano - carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon # Joanna Tacason - She is also sit-in anchor for the newscast; carried over to TV Patrol North Luzon Final segments #Agri Tila Ed Pangasinan #Barangay Mo, i-Patrol Mo! - Citizen Journalism #Bayanijuan #Cris in Action #Kalusugan Patrol - Health News #Kuwentong Bulilit - Children's News #Marakep Maong! Bali-Bali #Patrol Bulletin #Police Patrol - Police Reports #Presyo Ngayon #Ronda Probinsiya - Provincial News #Sports Patrol - Sports News #Ulat Panahon Former Anchors and Reporters # Janice Abrogar # Darlene Ballad - Former anchor of TV Patrol Cagayan Valley and is now carried over by TV Patrol North Luzon # Nevi Calma - now with CNN Philippines # Gesell Capua # Janice Doria # Dindo Flora - He was one of the first reporters of the newscast and was one of the disc jockeys of MOR 94.3 For Life! Dagupan when it was still called 94.3 Radio Romance. He is now a reporter of TV5 # Christi Grageda # Jorge Guerrero # Melanie Heng - She is a former morning show host and currently works as flight attendant at Cebu Pacific # Patricia Mendoza # Fina Montemayor - She is one of the first reporter of the newscast # France Noguera - She is now a reporter of TV5 in Manila # Mike Pangilinan # Jonathan Ortega (1999-2004; as reporter and alternating anchor) # Ronald Prado # Edward Quinto # Kori Quintos-Florita - She is now a reporter of ABS-CBN Manila # Cheveline Romualdez # Kris Saunar - She was a news anchor of TV Patrol Palawan from 2011-2012, and currently as a CNN Philippines correspondent. # Dianne Segovia - She is now on GMA Dagupan # Aldrin Soriano - He is now a Municipal Councilor in Mangaldan, Pangasinan and on his first term # Nica Tomines - now with MBC # Aljo Trinidad (1999-2006; as news anchor) # Jing Vallejos - now with MBC. # Lady Vicencio - She is a former sit-in anchor of the newscast, now a reporter for ABS-CBN Manila. # Mae Viray - She was the female reporter of the newscast since 2006 See also * TV Patrol * DWEC-TV * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs